As information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have developed, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device provides various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a music reproduction service, or the like.
The electronic device has developed to be slim and to be a body contact type which is readily carried (for example, a Head Mounted Device (HMD)). In application, a HMD type electronic device is mounted or worn on the head of a user and provides various functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.